For Lack Of A Better Word
by Morgan Lee Faye
Summary: Xavier and Nami live the quiet life...literally. They're also quite strange now that you mention it. They might have continued to live their lives in such a matter had it not been for the interference of Lumina...


_A/N: Ok, so I'm trying to get out of the habit of posting author's notes but this one is slightly **important** to note. So, this story is far from being in chronological order. I know that. I can't quite straighten up my thoughts and I'd really like some comments on how I can improve this. Thanks for reading )_

Chapter One: A Chilly Breeze

For as long as Lumina can remember, Xavier and Nami were the quietest couple in town. She could still recall the days when they had dated—both were extreme introverts and, somehow, they had always been drawn to each other. Every morning Xavier would go to the Inn and present Nami with a modest gift—very rarely would they speak.

Lumina would gather her small group of friends for an intimate get- together and since Xavier first took over the old farm, the couple had been the subject of great speculation.

"…I bet they're gonna split up soon…"

"…Nah, they're going to elope…"

"…Or maybe they'll just get married…"

"…"

The strange Nami was always a topic of great discussion and was constantly caught in something short of a compromising situation.

"Remember that one time when Carter had caught Nami with a strangled rabbit?"

"Yeah…and a few weeks after his chihuahua disappeared mysteriously…"

Nevertheless, Gustafa, the easy- going musician, saw a great deal in Nami—for they were constantly together, listening to music or quietly talking to each other in the growth near the yurt.

Surprisingly enough to some of the more gossipy inhabitants of the town— Xavier did not destroy Gustafa and Nami's friendship but rather, joined them in some of their lazy afternoon getaways.

------

Xavier arrived at Forget-Me-Not Valley on a cold spring day, unbeknownst to anyone but Takakura. He spent every waking hour on his tiny plot; weeding, planting, improving. The small farm soon turned into a presentable place—yet not a word was uttered on the part of Xavier.

Finally, on a cold and cruel autumn day, Xavier wordlessly presented Nami a rather boring blue feather; very quietly speaking of some underlying glory. The wind from the sea tugged at their hair; drowning out any words that might have been spoken during the exchange—but then again, words were unnecessary in their world.

A week later the couple was wed in front of all the townspeople—invitation from Thomas. The two left as soon as the ceremony was over—not to the surprise of the villagers. Back at the house, Xavier and Nami sat at the table, quietly holding hands as if communicating through thoughts and motions. Night fell quickly as the couple retired to their bed.

Towards the beginning of their marriage, Nami would constantly visit the bar for a drink while Xavier would spend increasing amounts of time in his various orchards.

Lumina and her small group quickly began speculations;

"…I knew they would split up in the end…"

"…So much for them eloping…"

"…Oh! They're just too confusing…"

And yet towards the end of the season, Nami and Xavier shortened they're time outside the farm drastically.

Nami had ordered a small knapsack similar to Xavier's and declared during one of their rare talks that she would devote her heart to the farm as well. They quickly settled into a routine and slowly their love deepened.

A few seasons later Lumina received news that called for another gossip meeting—

"...Well, Hardy had spoken to Grandmother who told me in confidence," at this she leaned slightly forward to the club, "that Xavier and Nami are expecting a child."

"…Well, well, well…"

"…I suppose that our ideas were wrong…"

"…Indeed what a strange couple…"

-----

Nami bore her burden, like everything else, quietly. Gustafa was a common visitor to the farm, always bearing strangely wrapped packages to Nami—a cure for whatever her current craving was.

One fateful day, Lumina walked into the farm with an inquiry from her grandmother to find Nami sitting in an old stable eating large red peppers, with large, dark circles around her wild and yet expression-less eyes. Her clothes were gray and tattered from use, her hair contained various tangles and snarls and she appeared not to notice the spiciness of the food she was eating.

Forgetting her task, Lumina approached the red- haired animal…not quite sure what would be the best solution to this bother in the wonderful town of Forget-Me-Not.

Making up her mind quickly, she carefully took up Nami's dirty and worn hands and pulled her up,

"There, there now. _What_ in heavens are you doing? You're towards the end of your pregnancy and you cannot be holed up in such a place. What _will_ your husband think?" She continued to chatter in this matter until they reached the farm house. They stepped into the house and Lumina quickly drew up a bath. Nearly pushing Nami, she finally got her into the tiny stall.

Lumina decided that the house deserved a good inspection… to check for the cause of this…problem. First, she opened the shelves, uncovering various rough jewels—obviously by the hard work of Xavier. Next she went through the various trunks on one side of the wall—to no avail. Finally, going through the dusty music records and DVDs, she uncovered a small, leather book. Hearing the creak of the bathroom door, she quickly stuffed the book into the folds of her dress and got up, covering any signs of her intrusion.

"Come here dear, and we'll dry you up and get you some nice clean clothes," Lumina crooned as Nami stepped out with a towel loosely wrapped around her person.

Getting the tangles out of the hair was a harder problem. Finally Lumina got a pair of kitchen shears and cut them out—leaving the red hair in an uneven state. Anxious to finally get home and still finding no signs of Xavier to which she can deliver both her message and Nami to, she hastily wrote a note to Xavier and took her leave of Nami.

Walking briskly, Lumina exited the farm and continued on her way through town. Making a turn, she quickly ascended the marble steps and hurriedly opened the double doors leading to the mansion. She told Sebastian to give her grandmother the message that Xavier was not at the farm that day—she did not have time to be interrogated by the onerous old lady. Moving as fast as she possibly could, she climbed the two flights of steps and stepped into her room, locking it as it closed. She moved to her bed and removed the book from the folds of her dress.

As she opened it, the spine crackled and a cold breeze blew into the room. Shivering ever so slightly, she turned to the first page and began to read…


End file.
